Bad Boy
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Song fic. Song:Bad Boy by Cascada. yaoi. r n r please!


I got this inspiration from the video about Matt and Mello that I saw in you tube. I thought it'd be nice if I make a story about them based on the lyric. It fits them well. Enjoy the story please! The song is Bad Boy, from Cascada. Sorry if my grammar is sucks, I'm not a natural English user and I don't have a Beta Reader.

**Bad Boy**

By:Vanilla Amano

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

Mello still remember the feeling when he said he like Matt more than a friend.

He still remember the feeling when Matt rejected him and said "NO!".

He didn't actually know that Matt screamed like that because he was Game Over when he played Metal Gear Acid 2.

_This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

Mello knew, from this moment he would not become like before again.

He used to become a patient kid, that always tolerant when Matt screamed frustatedly if he lost his game.

But now, he can't hold his grudge to get rid of that damn gaming console from his hand.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

So Mello would fiercely grab the gaming console or handheld that were at Matt's hand before.

And he would forcefully brought the gamer's lips to his own and make out with him.

Of course, Matt didn't refuse.

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

They went to the cinema together once at the week-end.

Someone caught them there, and told them that's weird for a couple of friend like them hang out together.

Mello smirked, he said they date.

They weren't friend anymore, but a real lover.

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

But if Mello got his chocolate in his hand, he would dump Matt and let him play whatever game he want.

Matt didn't really take it seriously, he knew that Mello would always come to him again after his chocolate's gone.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

Yeah, right. Like he will let Matt go just because a bar of chocolate.

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

Matt still sometimes a little emberassed if Mello said he wasn't his friend, but his lover infront of their friends.

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

They will dump each other when Mello met a bunch of toblerone, silver queen and cadburry, and Matt met a new game to be played.

They really like don't know each other when they do this.

_Bad Boy!_

Mello knew Matt wasn't a good boy either.

He smoke and always playing game, never study.

But he has a brilliant brain for a type like him.

But that doesn't matter, Mello love him as long his name still Mail Jeevas.

If he cannot become his good boy, then just be his bad boy then.

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

Mello gave Matt a Nintendo Wii for his birthday present.

Matt so happy, he jumped to hug him and said, "I will be by your side forever."

But after he played with his Wii, Mello will dumped at the corner of room and stood dumbfoundly there.

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

Matt never thought that Mello will do something so extreme after he dumped him.

Now Mello will show his really extremely plan to Matt.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

Oh, Matt sure learnt his lesson when Mello finally lost his temper and cover him with a melted chocolate.

And when Mello started to licked his body, Matt sworn he'd never dumped Mello again if he got a new gaming console.

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

For the first time at that night, Matt said before Mello going further.

That if they do this, they wouldn't be a normal friend again.

Mello just smirked and said, "I don't care. Just be my fucking week-end lover tonight. I don't want you to be my friend, I want more than that. Just be my bad boy okay?"

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

The morning after, Matt found Mello already ate all his chocolates and once again forget about his presence.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

Mello would just grinned and would say, "Just shut up if you wanna be my man."

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

It wasn't week-end again, but they would never forget that week-end when they first become intimate to each other.

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

"Forget what the fucking lyric said, I need you," Mello said when he finally turned his mp3 off.

"Sorry? But if you got your chocolate back, you wouldn't need me again." Matt said, holding Mello's milk chocolate on his right hand.

"Who said that?" Mello grinned. Matt replied his grin.

He knew that Mello need him to be his bad boy. And of course, "bed" boy.

~End~

Sorry if the story didn't match with the lyrics. I kinda lost the idea when it got to the reff. Thanks for reading, please be kind to leave a review.


End file.
